


Who Does She Choose?

by Crypticbeliever123



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kissing, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: After taking care of the other anachronisms they find the last one to be none other than Leonard Snart. But with Sara already in a relationship with their newest member the question remains: who does she choose?Leonard Snart obviously.





	Who Does She Choose?

The team had spent several months returning anachronisms to their proper time and place and during that time they had picked up a new member, Zari who recently developed a bit of a relationship with the team’s Captain/resident assassin. Now they only had one anachronism left and this one would prove to be the most important.

 

“Leonard?” Sara asked just above a whisper upon seeing the man locked up in a cell in the 1700s after falling from the sky and talking about time travel and other crazy ramblings.

“Sara?” a scruffy looking Leonard asked as he stood to see her and the rest of the team.

“Holy crap,” Mick muttered.

“We’re getting you out of here,” Sara said as she used the keys she stole from the guard to unlock Leonard’s cell at which point he threw his arms around her in a tight hug.

“I never thought I’d see you again,” he almost cried.

“Is Snart… hugging Sara?” Ray asked.

“Ray! Oh it’s good to see you again. Mick!” Leonard said as he started hugging each of the others individually.

“What the hell happened to you?” Mick wondered.

“Spent the last few months in a cell in the past. Almost lost my mind in this place. Let’s go,” Leonard replied before heading out the door.

 

After a couple of hours Sara went to check on Leonard who was looking a lot better now that he had taken a shower and shaved.

 

“Hey how are you doing?” she asked him.

“Better actually, now that I’m with you again. All of you, I mean,” he smiled at her.

“Well we’re glad to have you back. Bet it was pretty lonely in that cell for so long.”

“It was. But at least I had my memories to keep me going.”

“What memories? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“Oh you know my sister, the team, you,” he answered stepping closer to her and looking at her with an expression she hadn’t seen since their conversation about regrets and the future.

“Me?”

“Yes. I told you before that I had been thinking about what the future could hold for me, and you, and me and you and I’m still thinking about it. It keeps me awake at night. It haunts my dreams of everything we never got the chance to explore,” he said taking another step into her space before placing a hand on her cheek causing Sara to hold her breath.

“You know we haven’t talked about that kiss back at the Oculus yet. And assuming I’m not currently making a total ass of myself I was hoping we could do that again, and again, and again,” he continued leaning in as Sara’s eyes closed in anticipation.

“What’s going on here?” Zari asked as she entered the bedroom.

“Do you mind? We were kind of having a moment here,” Leonard drawled with annoyance at being interrupted.

“With my girlfriend?” Zari asked while crossing her arms.

“What?” he asked in surprise.

“Uh yeah Leonard I almost forgot to mention. Um Zari and I are together now,” Sara explained as she took a step back from the crook.

“Oh,” he said with an obvious look of disappointment.

“I’m really sorry Len,” Sara told him.

“Don’t be. I understand and uh I’m happy for you. Really. Uh you know it’s getting late I should probably get some sleep. So if you don’t mind?” he asked gesturing to the door.

“Um yeah sure. Uh goodnight Leonard,” Sara said quietly as she left the room with Zari.

 

After they were gone Leonard punched the wall in frustration before sinking down onto the bed with his head in his hands as he cried. All he could think about was how he should’ve made a move sooner and that if he did he could be with Sara now instead of Zari.

 

All those months he spent in the past after being spat out of time itself he told himself that he would see her again and that he’d stop wasting time and just be with her. All those months and he would always tell himself that they were just words to keep him going and that he’d probably never truly see her again. All those months he spent lying to himself about not having hope because he couldn’t bear to let himself believe in it for even a moment when the odds were against him.

 

Now here he was, back with the Legends, back on the Waverider, and he and Sara don’t even get the chance he had hoped for. He was too late. He lost his only chance with the woman he had fallen in love with and the only person he could blame for that was himself. If he hadn’t been a hero he could’ve been with Sara this whole time and they would’ve been happy. Now all he could do was cry.

 

“Look Zari can we talk?” Sara asked her girlfriend.

“About what? The fact that your ex-boyfriend or something is back and you still have feelings for him?”

“He was never my boyfriend and I don’t have feelings for him.”

“Your lips say no but your eyes say yes. I know what I saw. You were going to kiss him back and don’t even try to deny it.”

“Zari.”

“Look,” she sighed, “I get it. Okay? I do. I know what it’s like to lose someone you love and if I ever had the chance to be with a guy that I lost I’d take it too. I’m not even mad. I knew you weren’t as into this relationship as I was and that’s fine. If he makes you happy then you should be with him. Not me. Now go before I change my mind.”

“Thanks Zari,” Sara said giving the woman one last hug.

“Don’t mention it now go already.”

 

Sara then rushed to Leonard’s room where she found only a note on his bed.

 

_Goodbye_

_-Leonard_

“Gideon, where’s Leonard?” she asked.

“Mr. Snart is about to leave in the jump ship for Central City 2017, Captain,” the AI answered.

“Don’t let the jump ship take off. I need to talk to him,” Sara ordered as she rushed to Leonard.

 

“Gideon why isn’t the ship taking off?” Leonard asked from inside the jump ship.

“Captain Lance has insisted I not let you leave,” Gideon replied.

“Great. What does she want no-” he said exiting the jump ship before being cut off by Sara’s lips on his in a searing and passionate kiss that deepened as Sara wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer.

“Zari and I broke up,” Sara informed him upon seeing the questioning look in his eyes as they broke away.

“Why?”

“She could tell that I liked you more so she dumped me.”

“She’s an idiot.”

“Len.”

“I mean it. Anyone who would break up with you has got to be the dumbest person alive.”

“Whatever, just shut up and kiss me Crook,” she rolled her eyes before pulling him in for another kiss.

“Bossy Assassin. I think I could get used to you being in charge,” he smirked as they pulled apart briefly to breathe.

“I didn’t say stop,” she smirked as they continued kissing.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


End file.
